Hyrule Warriors: Journey Into a Hero's Heart
by RickGiriamax
Summary: Halea is a young girl from Bayview Village, in the faraway land of Myrdia. When she finds a young boy named Link, alive amongst the remains of a shipwreck, she falls immediately in love with him. Will she be able to find her way into the heart of a Hero, as he finds himself involved in a quest to save a distant realm from destruction?
1. About and Disclaimer

This story is set after the events on Hyrule Warriors. It is more a love story than an adventure, so we won't be seeing much action or battles unless the plot requires to (there will actually be an adventure plot, yet it is more of a background story). The story will not really be centered on Link but around Halea, a young girl who, after saving Link from a shipwreck, falls desperately in love with him.

 **DISCLAIMER:** All The Legend of Zelda related content present in this story is copyrighted and/or registered trademarks of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.


	2. Prologue

Link was standing at the bow of a medium Hylian cargo ship. The sun had just set in the horizon and dark rainclouds started to gather in the sky. Proxi fluttered next to him, both looking silently at the open see in front of them, and the wind blew strong on the sails. He closed his eyes, feeling the wind on his face, and rememberd his parting from his dear friend, Princess Zelda, a few days ago.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Link and Princess Zelda were standing at the peer at dawn, as some of his fellow knights suppervised the loading of many supply crates into a large cargo ship. The Kingdom of Holodrum had been devastated by a war and needed supplies to recover, so Link had been requested to take a group of soldiers and escort the supplies to their destiny.

"You take care of yourself Link," said the Princess with sadness.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry," he had replied.

"Remember that Holodrum needs these supplies as soon as possible, so try to make good speed, alright?"

"I will," replied Link. "I promise we'll be back before you know it."

One of the soldiers approached him and saluted.

"We're ready to leave, general," he announced.

"Thank you Nador," he nodded and saluted back.

"I guess you must leave now," said Princess Zelda.

"I'll be back in two weeks," said Link.

Zelda smiled and hugged his friend, whith whom he had developed a strong friendship after they had saved Hyrule during the War Across the Ages. Together, they had managed to vanquish the Evil King Ganondorf once and for all, and thwarted the sorceress Cia's plans, and now Link had become the closest person to her besides from her protector, Impa.

Link returned the embrace and then boarded the ship, which set sail into the extense ocean ahead.

 _ **-End of Flashback-**_

"General," said a voice behind Link, bringing him back to the present.

"Yes, Rassak?" he replied, turning around and addressing the sailor that had approached.

"It seems that we're heading into a storm. Shall we turn around?"

Link looked back into the horizon, dark clouds covering the skies ahead of them, turned to look at the sailor.

"It will take us longer to reach Holodrum if we do, but we won't make it at all if we try to cross," he replied. "Turn the ship to starboard and let's try to go 'round it."

"Aye," agreed the sailor and then returned to the bridge.

* * *

The storm raged all around the ship. Link's green tunic and blue scarf were soaked as rain poured down. They had tried to surround the storm, but it had eventually hit them before they could turn around. Large waves crashed against the wooden hull as the ocean unleashed all of its rage on the ship. Sailors and soldiers alike were running into the main deck to assist in reeling the sails to provent the wind from ripping them apart, as well as trying to secure their cargo on the storage rooms inside the hull.

"The waves are getting bigger!" yelled the ship's petty officer at Link. "General, we must try to turn back to Hyrule!"

"We're too far into the storm to try to turn arond!" yelled Link. "If we try, we will be ripped to pieces!"

"If we don't we will STILL be ripped to pieces!" replied the petty officer.

"Hey, Link!" called Proxi. "Remember that the Princess gave you the Wind Waker Baton when she assigned you this mission?"

"You're right!" remembered Link. "Let's see if we can get us out of this!"

He ran back down into his quarters and rumaged through his chest, finding the sacred item in a leather box at the bottom. He reached to grab it when there was an earsplitting thunder and a roaring crash, and Link heard the men above screaming. He climbed back up into the main deck and saw the mast of the main sail split in half, it's top burning in flames as it had been struck by a lightining.

"We're doomed!" yelled one of the soldiers, right before the ship was hit by a large wave and water flooded the main deck sweeping him and two other men overboard.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" yelled one of the sailors.

The ship was rocking insanely and another thunder roared as Link stumbled to reach the bow. He raised the Wind Waker and the ship was hit by another large wave, making him lose balance and falling over the rail.

"Link!" yelled Proxi.

He managed to hang into the railing before he fell, but the Wind Waker slipped from his hand and fell into the raging ocean. Two of his soldiers ran toward the bow and helped him back into the deck, but another wave hit the ship and they all fell on top of each other as watter flooded the deck again.

"We've got a hull breach!" yelled a sailor coming from the lower decks. "The ship is sinking!"

Link looked at the man and stumbled while he ran into the lower decks and verified a large crack on one side of the hull, water steadily pouring inside as men tried to gather their posessions and climb up to the higher levels. He ran back up and witnessed as the main mast finally finished cracking down and fell on the main deck, shattering part of it as another wave hit the ship and swept a few more men into the ocean.

"Link..." said Proxi with a low, whimpering voice.

Link was silent, praying to the goddesses as he saw the giant mass of water rising to the ship's port side.


	3. Chapter 1

Myrdia was an extense realm all the way into the ocean and several days away from Hyrule. Its many mountains, forests and valleys made of it a very rich country. Myrdia (pronounced _Myrdhja'h_ by the locals) was governed by a High King and Queen from within the halls of Myrdia Castle, where the Queen was the one who actually held power, while the King was marely a figure at her side. The land was inhabited by many creatures, some of them peaceful races such as: Myrdians, Zoras, Gorons, Deku Scrubs and Fairies; while there were also evil ones such as: moblins, bokoblins, golems, dinolfos and wolfos among others.

Many towns and villages had been built all over the land, and their settleres lived according to diferent activities and had various life styles. One of the most important villages was named Bayview Village, locate at the southeastern part of the realm, at the very ocean shore, and was the main port of the kingdom. Its villagers mainly focused on fishing and trading, its houses and buildings all built out of wood and stone (as was common in other sttlements as well), and it had the most number of transit to and from the castle. It is in this beautiful village were our story begins...

* * *

"Halea, come back inside!" yelled Halea's mother from within the house.

"I'll be right in, mom!" yelled back Halea, still peering into the horizon under the moonlight.

Rain was pouring down on her and waves crashed against the rocks down the ridge where she was standing. The wind was blowing hard and agitated the folds of her cloak, as she tried hard to hold on to it so that the wind didn't sweep it away. She turned back to look at her house, a two-story building just a few feet away, and ran back inside as the darkened sky was lit by a lightining. She took of the dripping cloak and walked back into her room, her clothes dripping all the way.

"Oh, goodness, you're a mess," said her mom, looking at her in a dissaproving way. "Why did you have to stay out there with this weather?"

"It's just some rain, mom," replied Halea, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, go take a bath and change into something dry before dinner."

Halea nodded and silently climbed up the stairs into her room, closed the door and looked at her reflection on the mirror nailed to it. Her 17 year-old reflection looked back at her, dripping all over the floor as her clothing stuck to her slim body. She had slightly tanned skin, light brown, elbow-long, waved hair, now drenched in water, maple eyes and a delicate facial features. She removed her clothing and walked into the bathroom where she washed clean before drying up, putting on some lighter (and dry) clothes before walking back downstairs into the dinning room. Her mother had already set the table for the two of them and was waiting for her to come down.

"Now you look ok," said her mother with a smile.

"I like the rain," replied Halea.

"I know you like it, but you know how I feel about storms like this... your dad..."

"I know mom, that's why I like it..." replied Halea sadly. "Somehow, I feel like he's with me when I stand under the rain."

They both fell silent for a few seconds. Halea's father had died five years ago when a storm had suddenly hit the coast while he had gone out on his fishing boat. Halea's mother, Tilieth, had then taken care of sustaining the family, working as the town's seamstress. When Halea turned 15, she started helping her mom at the workshop whenever she wasn't at school.

Tilieth looked at her daughter as they sat down and started eating. She had cooked baked loach and potatoes, Halea's favourite, and they ate in silence. Right before they finished, Halea spoke up again.

"Mom, I want to go to the castle with you on the carnival next weekend," she said with a hopeful smile.

"To the castle?" asked Tilieth surprised by the request.

"Yeah, I've never been to the castle before, and my friends always brag about how beautiful and magical the Royal Woods are, and how they've met the Myrdian Royal Family."

"It's a three day ride, sweety," said Tilieth. "It is very tiring."

"We can keep each other company," said Halea, "you don't have to go alone this time, come on!"

Each year, on the very first day of the Myrdian calendar, the Royal Family hosted a magnificent carnival in the meadow that lay in front of Myrdia Castle. A rich banquet was served and people from all around the realm gathered to celebrate and sell their merchandise. Tilieth went every year, leaving Halea with her neighbor, a middle-aged woman whose daughter attended school with Halea, and sold some hand-made attires at the carnival.

"Alright, you can come this time," said Tilieth with a smile.

"Thanks mom!" cried Halea and she hugged her mom tightly.

"You're welcome honey, now go to bed; you've got school tomorrow."

Halea nodded and helped her mom with the dishes before giving her a goodnight kiss and going upstairs. She slumped into her bed while the storm kept raging outside, smiling at the tought of her upcoming first trip into the castle.

"I can't wait..." she muttered before she fell asleep.

* * *

Schoolday had gone without incidents. She was already on her senior year, so it would be her last before she could pick up a profession and become someone's official apprentice. It was custom in her village that, as soon as you finished highschool, you were eligible to choose a career and become an apprentice. She was very interested in becoming a healer, just as her grandmother had been, and had befriended the local medic's daughter at school, who had taught her some interesting first-aid techniques. She had never tried any of them yet, though as her friend wished to become an artisan, she hoped that the medic picked her as one of his apprentices.

She was walking by the shore, the blue sky cloudless, the sun already past its cenit and halfway through its descent into the horizon, and the ocean now as calm as ever. She had removed her shoes and had them in her hand while she felt the sand under her feet as she walked toward her home. The fishermen were now gathered around the beach as they recounted for the day's harvest of fish and payed no attention to her. She walked toward the water and felt its coolnes against her skin as she peered into the ocean and then something caught her attention. She walked a bit more into the water, her dress now getting soaked as the water level reached her knees and squinted while covering the sun with a hand: there was definitely something being dragged ashore by the current. She stood there and heard one of the men shouting, calling at her to get out of the water, but she paid no attention as she waited for the water to drag watever it was nearer.

One of the fishermen reached her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, you shouldn't be here," he said. "Get out of the water."

"What's that?" asked Halea, pointing in the direction she was looking.

The current had dragged the object closer now, and Halea noticed that it seemed to be the remains of a small lifeboat. The fisherman was now looking couriously as well as a few barrels and more flotsam came into view.

"Oh my," she said. "Please! There might be someone in it!"

The fisherman returned ashore, practically dragging Halea with him, and he and two more men jumped into a small rowboat and headed toward the lifeboat. They looked inside and then said something to each other, tied the lifeboat to the rowboat and dragged it ashore. Some of the wooden remains were now reaching the beach as well, many barrels completele beaten up an useless, some almost intact save for a few scrapes. It all seemed to be the remains of a shipwreck, one that maybe had occured during lat night's storm. Halea couldn't help to think, as she walked toward the arriving fishermen, about the poor souls that had been claimed by the sea as his father had been. The men dragged the battered lifeboat into the sand and Halea ran toward it and peeked into it, her heart beating hard as she saw its sole unconscious passenger.

"Is he dead?" asked one of the other fishermen, but Halea didn't bother to find out who had it been.

The passenger was only a boy, unlikely over 19 years old, his golden hair wet and sticking to his forhead under a green hat that matched his green tunic. A blue scarf was tied around his neck and was embalzoned with a strange crest, like a bird with its wings spread wide and holding a compound triangular shape with its head, and he had a steel shoulder plate, wore a chainmail under his tunic and brown leather boots covered his feet. His skin was pale and slightly wrinkled due to the water exposure.

"He seems to be a soldier of sorts," said another fisherman.

"Hyrule," said another.

"What?" asked Halea, finally out of her shock.

"He's from Hyrule," repeated the fisherman, a strong built one with black beard, pointing at the crest on the boy's scarf. "That's the emblem of the Royal Family of Hyrule."

"Hyrule?" asked the fisherman who had spotted the lifeboat along with Halea. "That's several days away from here!"

Halea reached out a hand and tried for the boy's pulse on his neck, sighing in relief as she found it.

"He's alive," she said. "But he's very weak."

"Let's take him to Dr. Joloph," said the black-bearded fisherman.

Halea watched as four fishermen carried the lifeboat up into their shoulders and trotted toward the doctor's house, and she sprinted behind them not bothering to go to her house first to change her soaked up clothes. Her heart was beating fast, the image of the boy's face vivd in her mind, as she felt her cheeks burning for some reason she couldn't just place.


	4. Chapter 2

Halea walked into Dr. Joloph's clinic, actually a one-story house next to his home, behind the four fishermen and watched as they lowered the lifeboat and the doctor came out of his office. Ladia, Dr. Joloph's daughter and Halea's friend, came in behind her father. She was almost a head shorter than Halea, but had shoulder-long black hair and light brown eyes. Her skin was slightly tanner than Halea's.

"Woa, what happened?" asked the doctor.

"This lad was found adrift by the coast," said one the fishermen. "This young lady 'ere spotted him," he added, pointing at Halea.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Halea, blushing as she saw Ladia sneeking a peak at the boy.

The doctor brought out his equipment and examined him. Checking for pulse, breathing and any wounds that he may have. He removede the boy's hat and she blushed again and turned when he started removing the scarf and his tunic, chainmail and shirt.

"He'll live," said the doctor. "He has some serious concusions and bruises, but no open or infected wounds. Halea, Ladia, would you mind looking after him while I talk to the gentelmen here?"

Halea and Ladia nodded and one of the fishermen carried the boy in his arms and placed him in a stretcher in the back room before returning to the lobby. The two girls kept looking at him, his perfectly built torso showing a few bruises, long healed battle scars and some recent minor scratches; there was a purpule bruise on his forehead. He was breathing gently, still unconscious, his golden hair still soaked and his skin pale and moist.

"Isn't he cute?" asked Ladia.

"Uh?" said Halea, taken by surprise. "Yeah, sure, I-I g-guess."

"Where do you recon he comes from?"

"Hyrule," replied Halea. Ladia raised an eyebrow. "One of the fishermen explained a crest on his scarf."

"That's a long way from here."

"Yeah, I know," replied Halea. "I think he's a soldier, and his ship sunk during last night's storm."

"I'm shocked he survived at all!" replied Ladia. "I mean... it was one terrible storm!"

"Yeah, I know," replied Halea absentmindedly, looking as the boy stirred a bit but didn't wake up.

Dr. Joloph came in and approached the two girls with a box full of medical gadgets. He placed the crate on a stool and examined the boy again.

"Thank goodness you saw him, Halea," said the doctor. "The fishermen said that they were all about to leave when you spotted him, so he wouldn't have been found until tomorrow and he wouldn't have made it past the night."

"He's going to be ok, isn't he?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'm going to need some help mending him." He made a pause and looked at his daughter before adressing Halea again. "Ladia has told me you want to become my apprentice when you finish school, is that right?"

"Um, yeah," she replied feebly.

"How about you start now... unofficially, of course," he said with a smile.

"W-what?!" she said with bright eyes and a smile. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," he replied with a smile as Halea beamed at her friend. "I'm going to need some help, so you can help me now. After all, you're the one who found him and checked he was still alive."

Halea immediately dropped her schoolbag and headed to the sink to wash her hands before she returned to the doctor.

"What must I do?" she asked with a smile. Ladia giggled.

* * *

Halea arrived home late that day. Her mother was waiting for her at the front door with a smile and hugged her when she arrived.

"Dr. Joleph sent me a message," she said. "You saved a life today."

"It was nothing mom," said Halea, parting from their embrace.

"He said he wants you to start your apprenticeship right now, considering the circumstances."

"Yeah," said Halea. "I'll be busy during the next days."

"Well, as long as you don't neglect your studies then it's ok. Go change so we can have dinner."

Halea nodded and headed up the stairs. When she walked into her room, she was finally able to think of what had happened today. The boy's face was still imprinted on her mind, which made her heart beat fast once more as she headed into her bathroom to get cleaned up before changing her clothes.

* * *

Link woke up feeling lightheaded. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit upstraight, but his muscles barely responded. He could hear water running nearby, so he made an effort and managed to support his weight with one arm as he looked around and noticed he was lying on a soft bed, dressed in what seemed to be light, baige colored pants and matching short-sleeved shirt. There was a girl with her back turned on him, her light brown hair tied in a ponytail as she washed something on a sink by the farthest wall of the room. On the night stand next to the head of the bed, there was a green tunic perfectly folded, a blue scarf rolled up on top and a metal chain mail under it all. A set of gray leggings and matching long-sleeved shirt were also folded in a bundle next to it all. The girl then stopped washing whatever she was washing and turned around, dropping the empty basin she had in her hands with a loud crashing sound as she looked at him in shock.

"You're awake!" she said with too much excitement as she ran toward him, ignoring the mess on the floor. "How are you feeling? Are you ok?"

Link felt his head spinning and lay back down on the bed, closing his eyes once more.

"Where... where am I?" he asked.

"You're safe," replied the girl, gently placing a hand on his arm. "You shipwrecked and I found you adrift by the coast. You're lucky to be alive."

"Thanks but... where am I?" replied Link again, feeling groggy.

"We're at Dr. Joloph's clinic," replied the girl.

"Who?"

"Dr. Joloph," repeated the girl. "He's the medic here at Bayview Village, in Myrdia."

"Myr... Myrdia?" asked Link, confused.

"I'll explain everything in due time," said the girl, grabbing a flask with red potion from a counter and turning to him again. "You must lay still. You've been out for almost three days now, and you still haven't fully mended. Myrdian red potion isn't as effective as Hyrule's, sorry."

Link drank the red potion and felt the dizziness slowly fading, but not entirely.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," replied the girl with a smile.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost sundown," she said. "I'm Halea, by the way."

"Link..." replied Link.

"Nice to meet you, Link," replied the girl with a smile. Link smiled back and closed his eyes, so he didn't notice her blushing at his smile. "Do you remember anything from your trip here?"

Link tried to force his mind, but everything was foggy and he only ended up having a headeache.

"No... I... I dont..." he replied.

"You only remember your name?" asked Halea.

"I..." Link held his head and made a pained gesture, noticing for the first time a bandage wrapped around his head. "Did I hit my head?"

"Yeah..." replied Halea. "That's why I asked. I needed to know how bad was it."

"Pretty bad I guess," replied Link with a sad chuckle.

"Try to get some more rest," said Halea, standing up and placing a hand on his cheek. "The doctor will be back soon, so I'd better clean this up."

Link lay back in silence for a few seconds, feeling his cheek burning where she had touched him, and then a question came to his mind that made him blush in embarrasment.

"Did... did you change my clothes?" he asked, looking at Halea as she cleaned the floor.

"Oh!" she said, blushing as well and avoiding his sight. "No, that wouldn't have been appropriate. I'm not an official medic or apprentice yet. The doctor did that."

Link nodded in silence and fell asleep again.

* * *

Halea arrived to the clinic nearly at 10 the next morning; it was saturday, which meant no school today. She walked into the lobby and headed to the back room and saw Link standing up, shirtless as the doctor examined the various patches and bandages all over his torso. It was the first time she saw him on his feet and she noticed that he wasn't much taller than her. Her eyes skimmed all over his torso and Dr. Joloph noticed her at the door.

"Good morning, Halea," he said. "Come in and please help me change Link's bandages." He then turned to Link. "You can leave today, but you must come back every day for a checkup during the week, alright?"

"Thanks," replied Link as he saw Halea approach with a set of clean bandages.

Halea helped the doctor changing Link's bandages and then left so he could change back into his now dry clothes. When he came back into the lobby, Halea was talking to Ladia and the two girls went silent as they saw Link, dressed in his green garments and leather gloves and boots, walking toward them.

"Halea, I want to thank you for what you did," said Link. "You saved my life. How can I repay you?"

"Well, you can take her out!" suggested Ladia.

"LADIA!" yelled Halea, burning red as she elbowed her friend. "Don't listen to her, Link. She's always this anoying."

Link smiled, and nodded, but suddenly went serious again as he and Halea exited the clinic into the already busy street outside.

"I need to know if anyone else onboard survived," he said. "Or if anything was recovered from my ship."

"I... I don't think so," said Halea. "I mean, we only found you. There were also some barrels but they were mostly destroyed or had their contents useless due to the water."

"Hm," replied Link. "Guess I'm going to have to find a place to stay."

Halea doubted for a moment and then gathered up courage to speak again.

"Do you want to go have lunch my place? I want to introduce you to my mom, she's been eager to meet you."

"Ok," replied Link with a smile. "Thanks, but then I have to go find a place to stay and a way to earn my living while I remember more of my journey here."

Halea nodded with a smile and they walked together in the direction of her house.

"Have you managed to remember anything else?" she asked.

"A few things," he replied with a frown. "I remember a battle, but I think it was some time ago. I was fighting along with Hylian soldiers and the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda."

"You're a soldier?" asked Halea.

"I... I am..." replied Link, half doubting. "I remember being called 'General' a few times." He made a pause and then added. "There was a siege on Hyurle, imposed by... a sorceress?"

"What else can you remember?" asked Halea.

"Not much... I remember something about a great divine power being stolen... but not much."

"Well, it's an advance," she replied happily. "I'm sure it will all come around soon." Link nodded, forcing a smile, and fell silent again.

They continued the rest of their walk in silence, until Halea pointed at her home, near the edge of a cliff.

"That's where I live," she said. "Hope you like bass; we eat fish nearly every day, being this a fishermen's village."

They walked toward the front door and Halea opened it and called out loud: "Mom! Look who's here!"

Tilieth peeked from within a door to their right and smiled at the two of them as Halea showed Link into the living room. She walked toward them, drying her hands with her apron as she approached, and greeted Link with a deep smile.

"Hello, you must be Link," she said, offering him her hand. "I'm Tilieth, Halea's mom."

"Nice meeting you, Mrs. Tilieth," replied Link, shaking her hand in a courtous manner.

"Oh, please, just Tilieth," she said. "Halea told me about how she found you adrift. I'm making bass stew, would you like to join us for lunch?"

"I'd be glad," replied Link.

"Lovely," said Tilieth before addressing Halea. "Honey, why don't you get him something to drink while I finish making lunch?"

Halea offered Link some pumpkin juice, which he kindly accepted as he saw a map hanging on the wall. He approached it and noticed that it had the name 'Myrdia' written on the bottom-right corner on top of a compass _[1]_

"So, this is Myrdia," he said.

"Yup, this is our land," replied Halea, walking up to him and looking at the map while pointing at a small town on it. "This is where I live, Bayview Village."

"It seems to be bigger than Hyrule," commented Link.

"Well, it IS a large realm. I don't think it's as old as Hyrule, and maybe not as pretty, but I wouldn't know." Halea's face went sad. "I've never gone past Lake Myrdia in my life, so that's as much as I know." Then her expression lighted up again as she remembered something. "My mom is taking me to the castle tomorrow for the new year's carnival, you should come with us! You can help us out at the sales stand!"

"Sales stand?" asked Link with couriosity.

"My mom is the local seamstress, so whenever she goes to the carnival she sells her fabrics and also offers her services to mend other people's clothing. There's no school during the next weeks due to the carnival, so my mom agreed to take me for my first time."

"I'm not sure how could I help," replied Link. "I mean, I'm feeling a lot better and I'm not in pain anymore, but I don't know much of business."

"You can keep us safe during the trip," suggested Halea, blushing slightly. "I mean, you're a soldier, right?"

Link smiled and nodded as Tilieth walked into the room.

"Lunch's ready," she announced, as she set the table for the three of them.

Link smiled and followed Halea as she dragged him by the hand to the table. His head had started aching again, for a new memory had formed up in his mind and a question flashed across his brain: _"Where's Proxi?"_

* * *

[1] see map link on my profile


	5. AUTHOR NOTICE

Hello dear readers,

I'm taking this time to let you know that I'll be placing ALL of my FanFictions on a temporary hiatus for a little while. Reason? I'm currently working on my first original story, which is not published on this site.

The story is being written in both English and Spanish, though I'm speeding up the writing in spanish, only translating whenever I get to an author's block, and it will be an adult romantic story. If any of you is over 18 and wishes to read it, you can PM me so I can let you know how to find it. (Why PM? Cuz I'm using a pseudonym to publish it)

As soon as I finish with it, I'll be coming back here and continue with my FanFiction stories.

Thank you all for following!

Rick


End file.
